


Low Light Midnight

by Hephy



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood: Lost Days, Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Anal, Established Relationship, Fingering, Future Fic, Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, Oral, Podfic Welcome, a bit of rough sex, face fucking, hello sweetie I missed you can we have hot sex to catch up, minor oxygen deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hephy/pseuds/Hephy
Summary: Out of Gotham for several weeks on serious vigilante business, Jason finally makes it home. Tim, who would normally be on patrol at this hour, is home in bed waiting for him.Tim never took nights off and would have mentioned if he was benched from an injury.Something's up, but Jason is a bit distracted. Tim had always been the hornier of the two and really - it was contagious. Resisting Tim when he was worked up and wanting was nigh impossible.Jason wasn't complaining.





	Low Light Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a really big Jaytim shipper for... a long time now. Seemed like it was time I contributed something. This is just a shameless pile of smut with feelings. Personally, my favorite kind. All editing/proofing done by mwah.

 

All the lights were off but Jason could find his way to their bed blind, anemic, and sporting half a dozen bullet wounds. He’d done it before, though Tim never appreciated waking to that breed of surprise. Still, Jason reflected on the memory and similar occurrences with fondness. But tonight he wasn’t injured. Only tired from too long out of Gotham and as many nights without Tim.

The blink or steady on of computer lights and other tech littered the counters and miscellany furnishings. The dappling of beacons, like stars in the night sky, offered a path to the bedroom. He moved beyond the mess and chaos of their building where together they addressed  _ the work _ .

Naked and fresh from a shower he grabbed a clean pair of boxer briefs and slipped them on before walking to the bed. Twenty minutes ago he received his last text from Tim.

_ I’m in bed waiting for you. _ The message read.

Jason smiled, a sense of contentment filling his chest, as he leaned over and picked Tim’s phone off the mattress where it sat near an open, lax hand. The notification light was flashing red from his response Tim hadn’t managed to read. He set the phone on the nightstand and lifted the edge of the sheet and sank into bed behind Tim.

Tim who was fast asleep and wearing one of Jason’s shirts that was so old it was thin and soft from being washed too many times. It was big on Tim. He never had grown near as tall or large as Jason or even Dick.

Jason pressed himself along Tim’s back and pulled aside the shirt to kiss his neck and shoulder. Gentle, he squeezed Tim’s arm. Pushed his nose to his skin and breathed him. Tim’s longer hair was still damp from an earlier shower. Perhaps an hour ago. 

“Christ you smell good.” Jason said, voice low. 

Stirring, Tim drew a long, sleepy inhale and made a quiet sound. He turned his head and tucked in against Jason’s neck, hand lifting to reach back and hold him.

Jason kissed the mess of his hair, rubbing his arm and letting him ease into consciousness.

Tim tipped his head and they kissed. Languid. Warm. Welcoming. When they parted he hummed and Jason knew he was smiling before he looked to see the beautiful bend of his mouth. His eyes were so blue beneath the partial shade of his lashes they glowed. The light of a monstrous full moon peeking into their bedroom was enough to make Tim’s pale skin radiant.

“I missed you.” Tim said, voice hushed. His nails scratched through Jason’s wet hair instigating a surge of goosebumps.

“Missed you too.” Jason kissed him again, “You’re wearing my shirt.”

“Also your pants.” Tim said, the smile shifting sly.

Jason flipped the sheet off. So he was. The pajama bottoms hung low on Tim’s skinny hips, the cord Jason never tied in a bow.

“You always wear my clothes when I’m gone?” Jason played his fingers over Tim’s lower belly, just above the elastic band of his underwear.

Tim shook his head slow, “Just when you’re gone too long. They smell like you. I was hoping it would make me miss you less but it had the opposite effect.”

“You poor, precious thing.” Jason dipped his fingertips below the waistband and kissed Tim deep. He stroked his thumb across Tim’s belly, just below his navel, until he had him squirming. There Tim opened his mouth against Jason’s and they shared a breath, noses touching.

“Don’t tease me.” Tim said and pushed Jason’s hand lower until it was cupping the bend of his erection.

“Oof,” Jason squeezed him, “Worked up already?”

Tim exhaled against his jaw and mouthed over his skin, his voice dropping to almost a whine as he said, “Only the last two weeks.”

Jason chuckled, “Aside from saving Gotham and neglecting yourself what have you been up to?”

Tim made a face and it reminded Jason of Tim at eighteen. Years later his face was more often serious and professional, his cheekbones elegant and his eyes deadly. His intelligence was as obvious as any physical characteristic.

“Wasn’t neglecting myself.” Tim turned over and curled against Jason. He tucked his head and pulled the shirt off. The fabric rustled and when his head popped free Jason stroked his hair into order.

“No? Then what do you call this?” He pressed his thigh between Tim’s legs. Let him grind against it.

“I call it,” Tim wriggled closer and murmured against his mouth, “saving myself for you.”

Jason pressed their mouths together and groaned. He clutched at Tim. Thought maybe he compressed him too much but Tim didn’t protest. He eased up as their lips parted. Brushed back his hair again and admired his pretty mouth. The still tired, pleasant smile. His chin and sharp jawline. How thin he was compared to Jason. Small. Light. Easy to hold. Or hold down.

“Let’s get these off.” Jason tugged the pants and underwear lower and Tim folded to remove them in an easy second. He rolled Tim onto his back and crawled over him. Attacked him with a kiss. Tim submitted to his light force, settling into the role and spreading his legs and letting Jason pin his wrists above his head. His chest was rising and falling faster, his pupils swallowing the blue of his eyes.

“Already so much anticipation.” Jason teased, “What do you want? Since you’ve been so good waiting for me.”

Tim’s eyes flicked down and back up. His thighs pressed against Jason’s sides. He bit his lip.

“I want your fingers. And I want you to kiss me. Everywhere.”

Jason growled into their next kiss and dragged one hand from Tim’s wrists to his chest and up his neck until he had him by the throat. Tim’s breath hitched but Jason’s thumb to his jugular was kind.

“Here?” He asked.

Tim stretched for him, exposing his neck and the damn near iridescence of his skin in the dark. The play of color, from pale white to shadowy mottled gray to almost silver like the moon, always fascinated Jason.

“Beyond gorgeous.” Jason said, barely above a gruff whisper, and replaced his hand with his mouth. He littered Tim with kisses. Sucked hard until he’d destroyed the empty canvas with dark marks. He anchored Tim’s hips and ground their fronts together so Tim could feel his erection.

“ _ Jason _ .” Tim mewled.

“Oh?” Jason grinned, “Don’t want me touching there? You are  _ naughty _ . I know what you’re after.”

He kissed his way lower and grabbed a handful of Tim’s ass and spread him. Pushed one finger into him and drank in Tim’s sigh that told him he’d been waiting for this. He worked in a second and kissed the weeping tip of Tim’s erection. It was difficult to avoid, full and standing proud so close to his face, but he didn’t go down on him.

But Jason still left kisses down his cock until he rubbed just right against Tim’s prostate and made his hips lift.

He worked Tim soft and slow for a long time. When he firmed his touch he curled over him, protective and possessive, and they kissed until Tim’s head fell back with another sigh and he pressed up against Jason in an arch. He was beautiful, Jason thought, the way his little breaths began stuttering to the rhythmic lockup of his body. The way he shifted or leaned into his touch as his sensibilities fled.

“Feel good?” Jason wrapped an arm under him, both to brace himself and cradle the base of Tim’s skull. He tipped Tim’s head back, kissed under his jaw. His name came as a breathless plea and he saw Tim’s mouth open and heard the tiniest choked sound emerge.

Tim was shaking, hands balling into fists against Jason’s chest. He arched into Jason, orgasming. For several moments he froze. Didn’t breathe. Didn’t moan, whimper, or groan. The spike dulled and Tim began falling, his erection dribbling.

“Love watching you come.” Jason kissed the graceful line of Tim’s collar.

Tim turned liquid beneath him, expelling a sigh. His eyes had clarity now and he was looking at Jason like a predator who knew its prey had no escape.

“Love it when you make me.” Tim said.

He wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck and drew him in for a kiss. Jason’s fingers slipped free and he hoisted Tim’s thigh, their kiss a little rougher. Tim was still hard but not desperate. Jason brushed his knuckles along the underside of his cock and his action spurred Tim to reach between them and free Jason from his underwear. He stroked Jason, fist tight as he dragged from base to tip. A grunt was muffled against his neck and Jason thrust into his hand. Tim allowed it until his pace began to go erratic. His arm locked to hold Jason still and his hand squeezed the base of his cock.

Jason broke away teeth bared in an attractive sneer.

“None of that.” Tim said, “I have plans for you.”

Jason breathed out, his eyes gleaming, and said, “Oh you little  _ brat _ . Should spank you.”

“We’d both enjoy that.” Tim said and turned Jason’s face into a kiss, mollifying him.

“Over.” Tim breathed against his mouth.

Jason complied, rolling onto his back and using momentum to bring Tim upright to straddle him. He focused and tamed his breathing. Allowed his sensibilities to slot into place as he ran his hands over Tim’s thighs and Tim’s hands did likewise all over his shoulders, chest, and stomach. After a minute, when he’d placated Jason well past necessary, Tim leaned and stretched an arm. His hand snuck beneath a pillow and obscured whatever he’d retrieved. Jason watched him slip lower until over his thighs.

“Your other side, please. Under the pillow.” Tim gestured and Jason dug his hand beneath the pillow and wrapped his fingers around a small bottle. He examined it in the dark, saw it was lube, and handed it over.

“What are you up to?” Jason asked.

Tim opened his hand and showcased a black cockring between his middle finger and thumb. It was only visible against the contrast of Tim’s skin and Jason’s eyes went up to see Tim smiling. Of course he was smiling.

Tim smeared a drop of lubricant along the inside and seated the ring at the base of Jason’s erection.

Jason grunted.

“Too tight?” Tim asked.

“No.” Jason said.

“Good. Let’s get you harder.”

“Like to see how you’re gonna do that.” Jason said and grunted again when Tim pulled the pillow from under his head and flung it somewhere. He crawled until straddling Jason’s chest, knees around his ribs, and craned down to kiss his forehead.

“I know it’s not National Rum Day. Or Christmas. Or New Year’s. Or even National Waffle Day. But I thought we could do that thing I know you love but never ask for.”

Jason’s eyes widened a moment. Tim’s thumb caressed his bottom lip and Jason opened his mouth and let the pad press over his tongue.

Tim gave a pleased hum, his eyes going foggy.

“Your mouth is always so  _ hot _ , Jay.”

Jason licked Tim’s fingers, “Come ‘ere.” His voice had dropped low, his cock already filling more at the notion of Tim’s suggestion. He helped him situate, pulled him higher until Tim’s thighs boxed his face. Patience went out the window as he drew him in and Tim’s cock hit the back of his throat.

Tim pet through Jason’s hair. Said his name and rocked his hips. And Jason’s eyes watered from the pressure and he loved it. The smell of Tim. The pressure of his cock on his tongue. How he tasted and how he moved. He wrapped his hands further over Tim’s thighs and pulled him closer, took him deeper until the crown was nearly forced down his throat.

“ _ Easy _ .” Tim scolded and rocked back to withdraw. He didn’t pull out but he did wait until Jason’s enthusiasm tamed to a simmer. The back of his knuckles against Jason’s forehead was affectionate.

“Jason.” Tim said, quiet and sweet as he picked aside wild bangs, “If this is something you want more often you just need to ask.”

Jason choked as Tim shifted forward. There was a moment he couldn’t breathe but Tim pulled back the next instant and allowed him air. Then in again and Jason sucked as well as he could, making Tim hiss on his next withdraw.

“I know,” Tim grit his teeth a moment and shivered, “I said that first time I didn’t care for this but I’ve changed my mind. Watching you -  _ seeing _ you - and knowing how much you love it makes me  _ want _ to do it.”

Jason couldn’t speak but he liked that, too. How he was forced into silence and Tim was in control. Instead he squeezed Tim’s thigh to express his appreciation.

Tim moved at an easy rhythm. It allowed Jason to time his breathing but it wasn't what he wanted. He wanted rougher. Harder. He wanted Tim to fuck his mouth until he came down his throat.

Tim hissed quiet and long when Jason pulled at his thighs again, drawing him in harder and forcing him deeper.

“Good boy.” Tim said, his hands going to the headboard of their bed. Jason’s cock twitched.

“You want it faster?” Tim circled his hips, readjusted himself, and looked down at Jason’s plush lips stretched around him.

Jason’s thumb pressed into his thigh. A  _ yes, please _ .

Tim built speed until he was fucking into Jason’s mouth harder than he thought anyone should need or want. It had his orgasm coiling in his belly.

Jason’s hands firmed on Tim’s thighs and guided him until he was forcing Tim faster.

Tim gave a shaky moan, the pleasure reaching a light boil as his knuckles went white and the headboard creaked. His mouth hung open and he tried to meditate to hold off his orgasm. Jason couldn’t possibly be breathing appropriately. He looked down and saw tears at the corners of Jason’s eyes. Saw how his face was darker but he  _ wanted _ this.

“Ahh - ah, Jason. Slower or I’m going t-to-” Tim clenched his jaw, nearly came undone and raised his voice to order, “Jason - Jason  _ stop _ .”

He fisted Jason’s hair and gripped the hand at his thigh and the pressure was gone. Jason released him and Tim rolled off and half collapsed. He couldn’t help the whine he emitted from being so close and denying himself. It sounded pathetic and he was aware Jason had jackknifed upright. A hand touched his shoulder.

“Sorry - Tim I-”

Tim shushed him, his fingertips to Jason’s mouth. He saw the dizzy, half destroyed look in Jason’s eyes and knew the oxygen deprivation had gotten out of hand. His mouth was pink. His lips and chin glistening.

“It’s okay,” Tim whispered, “It’s okay.”

“Did I-”

“You didn’t hurt me.” Tim interrupted and added, “I was just too close.”

Jason took several seconds to let his brain process that. He swallowed.

“Wanted you to come.” He said, voice rougher. He pressed a kiss to Tim’s palm.

“I know. Next time. I promise.” Tim said and gripped Jason’s hand and kissed his wet mouth. He eased him back down and rubbed his chest to reassure him - loved the way one of those wide, warm hands found the center of his back and stayed there. When Jason finally sighed Tim fisted his cock to find he was only half hard.

Tim muttered against his lips, “I spook you that bad?”

“Yeah.” Jason said, “You did.”

“Sorry,” Tim smiled, teasing the corner of his mouth, “but I did like it. How hot you look during. How rough you let me get.” He ducked down and bit Jason’s chest.

Jason sunk his fingers into Tim’s hair and when Tim leaned up their eyes met.

“Drives me wild when you get rough.” Jason said, his eyes going a little glassy again as Tim continued to stroke him.

He wiped Jason’s mouth and chin mostly dry and hunkered down to kiss him properly. It was the dedicated kissing more than the handjob that brought Jason’s erection to full again. He coated Jason with lubricant and gripped him tighter and worked him in slow, hard pulls.

“That’s better. Stay still.” Tim said.

He maneuvered over Jason and lined his cock up with his hole. Jason steadied him with a hand on his leg and Tim lowered. Eased up. Lowered again. Further this time. On the fourth attempt he took him fully and Jason groaned as he bottomed out.

“Fuck, Babe,” Jason’s head fell back against the mattress, his voice hoarse, “You’re always so goddamn tight.”

Tim splayed his hands over Jason’s stomach and began rocking his hips. A dull pleasure sprouted and he chased it. His prostate was still sensitive. If he did this right he could have three orgasms tonight.

He liked the play of fingers along his thighs and looked to see Jason’s eyes were closed. He was focused and Tim was glad to see him indulging.

When the dull pleasure blossomed into a flame Tim moved faster. He bit his lip and resisted stroking himself. Jason’s hips lifted, unexpected, and slammed into him and Tim gasped.

“Too much?” Jason asked.

“Not  _ enough _ .” Tim let out a shaky breath and ran a hand through his damp hair. He was sweating. The cockring had Jason so hard Tim was tempted to forget his original plans and ask Jason to hold him to the bed and fuck him as savagely as he wanted.

Jason sat up, changing their angle but wrapping an arm behind Tim and holding the back of his neck to support him.

“Look at you.” Jason kissed his throat, “So ready to fall.”

Jason fisted him but Tim grabbed his forearm, stilling him.

“I’ll come.” Tim said.

Jason relented and instead his fingers trailed Tim’s thighs. Noted the mild quiver there. He locked eyes with him and Tim saw the knowing look. He lifted Tim and in a controlled motion brought him down. He did it again and again until Tim’s thighs jumped.

“Right there?” He asked, holding Tim still and kissing his chest.

Tim nodded, his toes curling as Jason raised him and brought him down in the same motion. The head of Jason’s cock slid  _ perfect _ along his prostate and his thighs began quaking.

“Oh-ho-ho,” Jason grinned, “It’s starting. Bet I can wring you  _ dry _ .”

Tim’s composure slipped to Jason’s fierce growl and his biting thrust. He choked, the pleasure near intense enough to finish him.

“That’s it. Almost.” Jason guided him. Unhurried. Edged him until Tim’s fingers dug into his shoulders, his eyes squeezed shut, and he pressed their foreheads together.

“ _ Jason _ .” Tim said, his warning and surrender.

Jason watched the first trail erupt from Tim and he moved fast to take him in hand and stroke at the same time he thrust up hard. Tim’s voice broke over a strangled sound and he seized.

Jason growled at the added pressure but didn’t stop as he worked Tim and pistoned into him. His fingers at the base of Tim’s skull fisted in his hair.

And Tim was helpless and long gone, eyes rolled back and mouth slack as orgasm two blended with three. He let each wave crash into him, better and better as Jason’s thrusting faltered and his grunting signaled his unraveling. The motions slowed, Jason grinding up into him, and soon stilled.

When Tim’s senses rebooted he realized Jason was breathing hard and clutching him close, satisfied and spent.

“Christ.” Jason whispered, “Never seen you come so much.”

Tim was distantly aware Jason wiped his hand on his thigh, warm and wet and messy. He shivered when Jason shifted and it snapped him back. His legs felt powerless and his arms trembled as he brought them about Jason and oriented his hands to cup his face and tilt his head.

They kissed and it was a disastrous, uncoordinated mess that made them both smile.

Tim tried again, kissing Jason brief on the lips.

“Welcome back to Gotham.” He said.

“Happy to be home.” Jason said and kissed under his jaw and down his neck. Tim let himself be worshipped and after several minutes Jason lifted him by the thighs and slipped out of him. He removed the cockring and used the sheet to wipe most of the mess away.

“You know,” Tim said, still sitting in Jason’s lap, “You’ll be 34 this year.”

Jason snorted, “You’re not far behind. What’s your point?”

Tim smiled, traced a finger over Jason’s collar, and touched their foreheads, “Happy ten years.”

Jason’s face fell; shocked. Tim’s smile thinned, his lips pressed together.

“Jesus.” Jason said, and then, “Ten  _ years _ .  _ Tim! _ ”

He buried his face in Tim’s chest and made a noise that was equal parts elated and frustrated. Tim began laughing as Jason moved to the end of the bed. He stood, still holding Tim, and bounced him in his arms like a child.

“And I didn’t get you an anniversary gift.” Jason said.

Tim’s smile turned vibrant, “You didn’t get me a gift the prior nine years, either. I’m not expecting anything.”

“Fuck.” Jason’s brow furrowed in a pout. It looked ridiculous on him and Tim loved it. Jason loosened his grip so Tim slid lower against him, their noses nearly bumping.

“Ten years Little Red.” Jason murmured, “A decade.  _ Babybird _ .”

“Hood.” Tim said, fond. He couldn’t look away from Jason. He didn’t want to miss the emotion in his eyes. The yearning and  _ love _ . They’d come so far as lovers and further as individuals. He knew ten years to Jason felt like a milestone that before seemed impossible. But they were here. Alive. Together. Standing stronger than ever.

“Babe.” Jason whispered, “Sweetie. Sweetie  _ Pie _ . Princess. Darlin’.”

Tim had so few pet names for Jason he didn’t bother competing. He let Jason ramble more terms of endearment and as they rewound the clock the list began drying. During a pause he kissed Jason.

“Jay.” Tim said, just as quiet, “My Robin.”

Jason smiled and what he said next made Tim’s heart swell.

“Replacement.”

Over a decade later that word held their history. It’s original meaning overwritten and charted with each drop of blood they shed together. Tim thumped their foreheads together, feeling weepy but full. Too many orgasms had him emotional and when Jason’s fingertips brushed over  _ the scar _ Tim’s breath hitched. His eyes welled with tears that didn’t overflow. He held them as he also held Jason’s gaze.

“I love you, too, Jason Peter Todd.”

 

06.04.19

**Author's Note:**

> After ten years Jason maybe can't SAY the three words but he can damn well appreciate the fact Tim can say them to his face. You brave, brave man, Timothy.


End file.
